The present invention relates to a knapsack supported on the two shoulders by means of a pair of straps, typically a backpack or a satchel.
A knapsack of this type, whether it is a satchel or a bag for sportsman or hiker, is frequently induced to bump against the wearer""s back. A schoolboy might run or jump. A sportsman (gliding over snow, practicing motocross, riding a mountain-bike, climbing, or hiking for sport) will transmit all sorts of outside shocks or aggressions to the bag which he is carrying on his back.
The invention aims at separating the knapsack with respect to the person wearing it, on the one hand to improve the comfort of carrying a knapsack of this type, allowing the wearer of the bag to feel the generally sudden, and more or less frequent, movements of the bag when practicing sport or when the user is moving, less on his shoulders, and, on the other hand, reducing the effect of the sudden movements of the user on the contents of the bag itself.
To that end, it relates to a knapsack supported on the two shoulders by means of a pair of shoulder straps passing around the shoulders, each strap having an upper end which is fixed to the bag in the upper half thereof, characterized in that
each of the two shoulder straps comprises an elastic portion which comprises means for limiting its elongation in the case of traction,
and this elastic portion is localized in the area of the upper end of this shoulder strap.